


You Try Chasing Dreams (Man It's Harder Than It Seems)

by nightmaresinwintah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gardener Harry, Gardens, Harry pines, M/M, Plants, Short AU, Singing, So does Louis, Synesthesia, and the colours that harry has in his garden, but when don't they, harry sings to his plants okay, he really loves harry's voice, he's a gardener, i will try to make this short, i'll try to make it short anyways, like under 10k, louis has synesthesia, synesthesia louis, they fall in love pretty quick, wtf this might end up being just a story about plants and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresinwintah/pseuds/nightmaresinwintah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves plants so much and he owns a fernery garden that is open to the public. Every night before he locks the place up, he sings to his plants as he checks on them all. One night, as he finishes singing he turns around and finds a sea of stormy summer blue staring up at him. </p><p>(Or the one where Harry really fucking loves plants, and Louis has synesthesia.)</p><p>Title from Woman by The 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry** wanders his gardens first thing in the morning, the grey shadows casting leafy shapes across the stone path. His dark brown boots clack on the path until he veers off and steps onto one of the many dirt paths, his free hand outstretched and his fingers running softly along the ferns that hang down from the sides of the path, ticking his shoulders and the back of his neck, which is bare as his long curling hair is tied up in it's occasional bun. He breathes in deep and slow, blinking slower and calmer than usual, his heartbeat slow. Everything is slow and serene, and at this time of the morning it's that perfect temperature where you still have goosebumps crawling up your arms but it's the best kind of chill.

There is the calming sound of a stream trickling nearby, and the steady sound of heavy falling water where Harry knows the water feature stands. He ducks under a branch, smiling up at the tree that has only recently grown to be taller than he his. He pauses for a moment, running a thumb over the plaque carefully stuck to the side of the tree, reading a simple _"Athena"_. Then he moves on along the path, boots crunching some of the dead leaves and sometimes a few pebbles that have escaped from the garden beds.

The path pans out as he reaches the end of it, revealing a small clearing with a circular table in the middle, decorated with a bed of succulents and moss, surrounded by four beautiful iron-wrought chairs that were gifted to him by his grandfather. As he continues his walk, he runs a finger across the back of one of the chairs and checks the dirt in the succulent and moss bed on the table, wondering if it needs watering yet. Satisfied that it doesn't, he continues through the clearing and steps onto another path, his boots now speckled with dew from the grass in the clearing.

He pushes aside an overgrowing fern - he really should trim back the plants growing over the paths, but they're just so _gorgeous_ and it hurts his heart every time the plants get so wild he has to prune them. It really does. He walks past the slightly unruly ferns and ivy and comes to a set of stairs, and makes his way up them. He comes to a clearing with a concrete floor, a floor that it positively covered in various pots of succulents, ferns, baby trees, flowers, herbs - any plant you could think of. Harry smiles with pure joy as he observes them, and gets to work watering the ones that need it with the watering can in his hand.

He sings as he does, the song _'Woman'_ by The 1975 coming to mind. Every now and then he pauses in his song and compliments a plant, or concentrates as he pulls a few dead leaves off.

_As she mistakes my name, I see the light come around._

He is so engrossed in his work that he barely registers when the large Victorian and slightly out of place clock chimes from where it stands beside the door to the garden, signalling eight in the morning and therefore time to open the doors to people who want to see his garden. He does lunches here, hosts birthdays or other special events. Sometimes people will give him money to care for his garden, otherwise it's free entry. Sometimes, if there's barely any maintenance to do, he'll set up the coffee machine and a table and sell coffees, hot chocolate, tea. On days where he is free to do so, he bakes. Cakes, cookies, muffins, anything that comes to mind, and he'll sell them to the people visiting his garden. He usually gives the cookies away to children for free, though.

Still humming along to the song, Harry moves over to the door, setting the watering can down as he unlocks the door and opens it. There is no one here yet, so he simply turns and continues singing, moving through his garden and simply observing.

_As strange as it seems, I'm bursting at the seams._

By the time Harry is finished his daily check-over of his garden, the place is absolutely teeming with people. He has quite a following on social media - Zayn had told him to make a website or at least a facebook page to promote _"Harry's fernery gardens"._ When he'd finally given in, Harry'd uploaded countless photos of his garden that he'd had saved from countless days ago. The response he'd gotten was immense - where is this beautiful place? Is it open to the public? Is it open for events? Can I have my wedding here?

The more people Harry had here, the more he seemed to work on the garden, making it bigger and making the plant inventory much, much more vast. He'd met so many people here, too, people who could talk for hours, people who could listen for hours, people who could laugh for hours. People who could simply sit and be, for hours.

"Sir?"

Harry spun around, blinking out of his day dream and finding himself looking down at a head of angel hair, pure white and these wide, deep, beautiful brown eyes. The kid was smiling unsurely up at him, hands clasped in front of him. Harry smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked, sinking down to the kids level and tilting his head to the side.

The kid smiled wider, looking down at his shoes. "Kaiden, sir."

"Well, I'm Harry. What can I do for you?" Harry said.

Kaiden looked at Harry through his lashes, eyes flickering from side to side and his fingers twisting from where they were clasped nervously. "Uhm, you see those flowers over there?" He asked, pointing with a slightly chubby finger at a bed of bright flame-orange peonies.

"I do." Harry replied, the corners of his lips twitching in amusement.

The kid's head spun back around from where he'd been looking at the flowers. "Well, my mama's favourite colour is orange, and I'd really really like to give her one of the flowers. Would I be able to pick one?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "And where is your mum?" He asked, already standing and walking over to the flower bed, Kaiden trailing behind with a exhilarated smile on his face.

"She's back over by the water fountain, she told me not to wander but I just saw the flowers and then you. And I know who you are cause when mama first came here she told me your name and we talked to you at the front door and said hi and everything." Kaiden rambled, looking over the flowers, apparently trying to find the very best one. 

Harry nodded seriously. "Well, we better pick one quickly and get you back to her, or she'll be worried." He said.

"This one! Can I have this one?" Kaiden asked, pointed at a newly-bloomed peony that looked like the flames of a fire.

"You can." Harry nodded seriously, leaning over and carefully picking the flower, before handing it to Kaiden who took it in his hands like it was the greatest gift he'd every received.

"Thank you so much, sir. I'll tell my mama you helped me pick it!" He said excitedly, before turning around and dashing off towards the fish pond and water fountain to give the flower to his mum.

Harry stood and watched him go, smiling brightly to himself, before turning and heading down the paths towards the front door to greet new visitors. As he wandered, he sung the same song he'd been singing earlier, trailing his fingers over plants and pausing by a display of aloe veras, smiling down at them and grinning widely as he saw a few newly sprouted pups.

_Her wallet photos don't turn me on, I feel her hand come around._

Just as he was about to move on, Harry saw movement in the ferns just ahead of him. He frowned and took a step forwards, turning the corner in the path and seeing a man with fluffy brunette hair and the most golden skin he'd seen in awhile - skin that was decorated with various tattoos. The man's back was to him, so he couldn't see his face, but somehow Harry knew he was beautiful.

The man was sitting in front of a bed of ferns and coleus plants, legs crossed and ear buds in his ears. He was swaying slightly to whatever music he was listening to, simply observing the plants. Harry smiled, finding the moment so peaceful. Then, shaking himself out of an almost trance, he knew that it was probably creepy to just watch someone he didn't know - someone who didn't know he was watching them. So he moved on, walking to the front door and singing again.

_She said "My name is Eileen, boy that's all you need." Oh, and "This ones on the house, I don't mind."_

For the rest of the day, Harry chatted to the people coming in and out of the garden, and he found himself waiting for the man he'd seen sitting by the plants. He never came out though, and Harry lost track of time, the man never really fading from his mind but no longer in the forefront. As the sun began going down, Harry found himself looking around the garden to see if anyone was left. Closing time was at five pm, and it was ten to five now. Finding no one, he figured that he'd simply missed the man, and with disappointment lodged in his chest, he headed back to the door to wait another ten minutes before locking up.

As he was walking, he found himself singing some of the final lines to the song again, his eyes blinking slower as he dawdled along the path, thinking himself alone.

 _It all tastes the same, but boy there's something different about your mouth_.

A sudden crunch of a stone underneath a shoe had Harry spinning around, blinking owlishly around himself. And, well. He finds himself in a cliché - drowning. Drowning in a sea of stormy ocean blue. The eyes of the man stare up at him, and the thin but pretty lips press together in what looks like embarrassment as he ducks his head.

"Sorry, I - I was just heading out when I heard you singing. It was...Uhm. I really like your voice?" The man says it like a question,  and Harry is frozen.

Until he isn't. The man looks back up at him and Harry is instantly thawed - hot from head to toe. "Oh, oh! No, that's. Fine. It's fine. I thought there was no one here." Harry ducks his head this time, sure his cheeks are flaming something awful.

The man chuckles - and it sounds like Harry's dreams. A beautiful raspy sound that sounds like the sun somehow. However that works. Harry feels like he's got bees in his head. "I'm Louis." The man says - and Harry is going to die.

"Louis." Harry blinks slowly, the name rolling out of his mouth.

He might be imagining it, but he thinks he sees Louis shiver. "And you're Harry, right? I absolutely _adore_ your garden. It gorgeous." Louis says, looking around as he speaks, smiling like he's in heaven.

Harry's in heaven. "Oh, yes. I'm Harry. Thank you. You're welcome here whenever you want." Harry splutters.

Louis' eyes crinkle and Harry is suffocating. "Well, thank you, Harry. I'm sure you say that to all your guests."

Harry is bright red again - of course he says that to all his guests! His garden is open to the public. He stutters and squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment. When he opens them again Louis is staring up at him and grinning. Harry is going to die.

"I better get going. Isn't it closing hours now? Sorry for keeping you." Louis looks bashful as he glances at the ground.

Dear god. "Uh, yeah it is, but I don't mind waiting if you want to spend a little longer." Harry says, really hoping Louis is going to say yes, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you.

What?

"Oh, no. I couldn't. Gotta feed meself, and I've got work in a bit. Thank you though, Harry. I will be coming again." Louis grins, his canines digging into his bottom lip and giving Harry heart problems.

"A-Alright." Harry nods, gaining some composure and stepping out of the way of the path. "I'll see you again, then?" He asks, hoping.

Louis nods seriously, taking the lead towards the front door. "Of course. You've got a beautiful garden." He says, pausing in the doorway.

"Okay." Harry replies, smiling down at him, a piece of hair falling in his eyes.

Louis is looking up at him and Harry doesn't even know him but he's so gone.

"See you, Harry." Louis hums, reaching up and patting his cheek before turning and walking away towards the last car left in the carpark.

Harry's definitely gone.

Gone gone gone.

As the car drives off, Harry slowly shuts the door and locks it, kind of slumping against the glass at the same time, his forehead pressing against the cool panels.

"Oh my gosh." He mutters.

_You try chasing dreams, man it's harder than it seems._

_________________________________________________________________

_To be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the tiniest lil bit of drug mention in this, if you're triggered by that, be careful please :) Also Louis wears leggings in this chapter ;) ;) ;) The song that Harry sings in this chapter is In A Week by Hozier!!

**Louis** is lying on his back, still slightly dewy grass dampening the back of his black soft-cotton shirt. His head is underneath an overhanging decoration of hanging ferns and other various plants he doesn't know the name of. All of them are in hanging pots connected to a large tree branch - and all of the colours are so beautiful. He's almost overwhelmed with the amount of browns and greens - the two colours that are honestly in love. It makes him warm all over, a smile spreading across his face.

He's sure he must look at least a little weird - he's just laying under a tree at ten in the morning staring up at the plants above him and smiling like he's just had a needle full of heroin. Maybe some people think he has. Oh well - he's in heaven. And it's not just because of the colours. Louis can hear _his voice._ The man who owns the garden he's in. Harry. He's singing again - it's the second day Louis' visited the garden and he can't get enough of Harry's voice. It's better than any drug.

Harry's voice feels like a warm blanket wrapped around the tops of his shoulders and a soft hand on the back of his neck. Every now and then the sound travels up onto Louis' scalp, and he can't help but shudder at the feeling of it.

_I have never known peace like the damp grass that yields to me._

See, Louis has synesthesia - a condition that, for him (it varies from person to person), causes colours to have personalities and for him to feel voices on his body. And at the moment, Harry's singing voice is the best thing he's ever heard. Or felt. Whatever. Louis hadn't known it was a thing till he'd commented to Liam that orange and green had had a fight recently - or rather, they didn't really like each other at the moment. Louis saw it as a simple; when he looked at the two colours together, it hurt his goddamn eyes. Even with white separating them. ("Niall take that fucking flag away from me face." "Hey! It's me bloody homelands flag!" "Sorry, Nialler. The colours are just givin me a headache." "Alright, alright. Well, fix that damn hangover, cause I'm hangin it up the bar.") Louis hadn't had a damn hangover, _thank you very much._

Liam hadn't had a single clue what Louis was on about. ("Mate...Are you high?" "No of course I'm not, Liam. We're at work." "Then why are you going on about orange and green havin arguments and the like?" "Don't you see it too?" "No.") And so they'd done research and gone to a doctor and turns out - Louis had synesthesia. Once he had a diagnose, things were much more easier to understand. When he was talking to Liam about the lady at the corner of the bar ("Can you please serve her, Liam?" "Why, what's wrong?" "Her voice is all over the back of my knees, like jabbing." "Oh, yeah, okay. You alright?" "Fine. Thanks mate."), he could simply ask Liam to take over for him and there would be no questions asked.

 _I have never known hunger like these insects that feast on me. A thousand teeth and yours among them, I know_.

The sound of Harry's voice drawing closer jerks Louis out of his head, the back of his head tingling pleasantly as he see him. He's moving slowly, with that swaying walk he has when he is looking over every single plant in his garden. He has dark skinny jeans on, with holes in the knees and several fraying holes scattered around the thighs from where things must have caught on the fabric. The sleeves of his flannel are rolled up to his elbows, showing off tattoo-littered forearms. He's carrying a watering can and his hands are covered in dirt and he's singing and Louis is so warm.

  _Our hungers appeased, our heart beats becoming slow_.

Harry is walking straight towards Louis now, but for the life of him Louis can't be bothered moving. He just doesn't want Harry to stop singing. Instead he closes his eyes and leans his head back, breathing in deeply and feigning being asleep in the hopes that Harry might stop to check over a few of the plants that are around the spot Louis is in. While singing.

Louis can hear Harry's boots crunching closer, and then they stop, quite close to where Louis is laying. Louis is trying to breathe evenly, unsure why he is having this kind of reaction to this man - he just loves his singing and his garden. Right? Harry resumes singing, and Louis relaxes into the grass, sighing deeply, in absolute heaven. He probably should have spent his morning in bed sleeping - he'd only gotten off work at the bar at four in the morning and slept till eight, before driving to the garden, unable to get the man from the day before out of his head.

See, this was all Liam's fault. He'd mentioned that there was a garden on the other side of town - right on the outskirts. It'd been there for years apparently, but the guy had only opened it to the public at the beginning of the year. ("He never intended it for the public - he just really loves gardening, apparently." "That's real nice, Liam, but what's this got to do with me?" "Well, you were talking about green and brown having a really good relationship currently, and there's lots of green and browns there, right?" "Okay, what're you saying?" "I reckon you should check it out. You're way too stressed lately, and you're always tired." "Aw, thanks, Le-yum. That's awful nice of you!" "I'm not kidding! Stop it!" "Oh, alright. I'll go. No promises, though, alright?" "Yeah, mate.")

And so Louis went to this garden appropriately named _"Harry's Fernery Gardens."_ Turns out that it was the best idea Liam's ever had. Maybe. Close to it, anyways. Louis immediately fell in love with the garden - it was rather large, and full of every plant you could think of, and the colours. Gosh, the colours. They were amazing. Plus there was the owner of the garden - who was still singing along to some song very close to where Louis was 'sleeping'. Harry was singing quieter than normal, which meant he was aware of Louis and was doing his best to not wake him.

_We'll lay here for years or for hours, thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw._

Louis huffed out a breath and a leaf twirled down from the tree he was laying under and landed on his face. The leaf whirled back up into the air on Louis' sigh, and the singing paused. Louis' eyebrows twitched down into a frown, and he cracked open one eye carefully. Harry was _giggling._ Louis' heart was going to explode. Harry was kneeling not too far from where Louis was laying, long curly hair free and hanging past his shoulders. He seemed to be pulling weeds from a herb garden, and he wasn't looking at Louis, though his lips were pulled into a smile, top teeth showing in a look of amusement. He must've seem the leaf, which means he had been watching Louis.

So Louis simply returned the favour, watching Harry with one eye, an arm tucked behind his head and his legs now pulled up and feet planted on the ground, his knees in the air. Louis was dressed particularly carelessly this morning - he hadn't had much time to throw together an outfit on his way to get his tea from his usual café and then come here before the lunch rush. All sorts come here to eat their lunch apparently. And so, Louis was wearing black leggings that hugged his legs perfectly, (though they had a small rip in the left knee), and a simple black singlet that had cuts down the sides. He was laying on his jersey - a simple turquoise one that was warm enough and that he'd found in a second hand store about two months ago - and a pair of trainers that had been thrown carelessly down by the front door of his flat.

  _So long, we'd become the flowers, two corpses we were, two corpses I saw_.

The continued singing had Louis blinking slowly, letting out a soft sigh of contentment.

"You awake over there?"

Louis jolted at the change of singing to talking, his heart leaping in surprise as he tilted his neck up, finding Harry looking over at him, an amused smile on his face. Louis narrowed his eyes at him, before returning the smile. "Yes. Thanks to you."

"Oh, sorry. Was it my singing? I didn't mean to wake you." Harry's smile turned into a concerned frown, and Louis huffed out a chuckle.

"It's fine, mate. Wasn't really asleep anyways. Plus, I really love your singing, so I really don't mind." Louis said, dropping his head back down onto the grass and closing his eyes again.

"Oh. Okay. I can...Continue then?" Harry asked, his voice unsure.

Louis smiled, peeking one eye open again. "Please." He encouraged, shifting onto his side and turning his body to face Harry.

Harry's mouth opened and closed again, and a bright red flush began covering his cheeks as he ducked his head and went back to carefully pulling weeds and turning the dirt over. "I didn't expect to see you here again." He admitted, instead of singing.

Louis was disappointed, but he didn't mind chatting. "I love it here, I really do. Me mate told me about it, and all the colours and that, so I had to come." He paused, chewing on his lip. "Plus the owners not too bad himself."

Louis' words had the effect he wanted, and Harry went even brighter red, letting his hair hang over his face as he sputtered and made a noise that sounded half protesting and half pleased. "Well. I try my best. With the garden! Not me. Well, of course I, um," Harry stopped talking as he looked over and saw Louis grinning. "You're the worst." Harry muttered, and Louis squawked in protest.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't take a compliment." He replied, still grinning.

Harry huffed again, stopping in his actions of gardening and sitting down facing Louis, unable to stop the smile from spreading over his face. "I like your leggings." He said.

This time Louis went bright red, flushing all the way down to his chest. "Oi, don't you turn my tricks on me. Me leggings are just fine."

"I never said they weren't! I love them, truly!" Harry replied, tucking his knees up to his chest and getting comfortable on the ground.

"Oh, you love them, do you?" Louis jumped at the chance to turn the situation around again.

Harry groaned, his head falling onto his knees. "Oh, gosh. You're awful." He mumbled.

Louis cackled in triumph, rolling into a sitting position as Harry looked up again. The dew had fully dampened Louis' bum by now, and though it was slightly uncomfortable, he really didn't mind, as long as he was sacrificing being dry for talking to Harry. Although, he wasn't really sure when this had turned into him visiting the garden to visit Harry. Louis shifted his jersey underneath himself now that he was sitting up, and looked around at the plants around him, breathing in the pure air in contentment.

"In all seriousness though, this place truly is gorgeous." He said, running his fingers through the grass.

Harry smiled, this time taking the compliment with grace. "Thank you. It's my life, it truly is. I love gardening." As he talked, Louis watched him look around the garden as well, a look of pure peace on his face. He could see that Harry really did love the life he had, and the garden he cared for.

"How did you come about owning the garden?" Louis asked, genuinely curious.

Harry's eyes lit up, and he looked back at Louis, turning the full force of his amazingly green eyes on him. Louis swallowed dryly. "Well, I had quite a bit of money saved from ever since I started working, and I didn't really want to go back to school - never really cared for it. So I just kinda searched up some places that were big and cheap enough, and bought this place! Then I started doing it up - I put the fences in first, pulled a bunch of things out, and started plants. Quite a few of the trees were already here, but nothing else was. I live in a caravan at the moment, though it works well enough, and I can keep it here. I made the carpark easily enough, just fenced off another area and put some gravel down once I got rid of the grass. I've only just started building shelters, the one at the front was the first one I did. It's never ending, but I love it!" Harry had kind of gone on a tangent, but Louis was so so endeared. "What about you?" Harry asked, blushing a little as he realised how much he'd been talking.

"That's amazing. I work in a bar, I'm taking a break from school before I go back to study being a teacher. I live in a flat not too far from the bar, and I only own a car because of me mum." Louis admitted, looking away and flushing.

"Hey, you're doing quite well! Everyone's different - I just love plants. I don't even have a phone - mobile or landline." Harry paused, frowning. "I have a ute though." He laughed, and Louis' eyes very nearly rolled back in his head at the feeling of the sound all over his shoulders.

And they spent the day like that, sitting and talking. Louis didn't ever want to leave, but the sun was starting to go down and he had work at nine, and Harry had to lock up at eight. It was ten past eight now. Every other visitor had long since cleared out, driven away by the chill or the time. Harry and Louis remained in the same spot, only moving when they were hungry - Harry had made himself lunch to bring into the garden and he happily shared the sandwich and various fruits, despite Louis' protests. They could barely see eachother now, but they continued talking.

 _And they'd find us in a week, when the weather gets hot_.

Harry knew nearly everything about Louis - where he was from, his family, his friends, his job, his home, his hobbies, his favourite colour/s, his favourite music - and Louis knew the same about Harry, including his favourite plants. One thing Harry still didn't know about Louis was his synesthesia - it just hadn't come up.

"How far away is your work?" Harry asked, looking over at Louis from where they were laying on the grass side-by-side.

Louis sighed, turning his head and facing Harry as well. "Twenty minute drive, give or take."

They were silent for a small while, Harry not able to bring himself to move. Louis' eyes flickered down to Harry's lips and back up to his eyes, blood pounding in his ears all of a sudden. It was quiet in the garden, even the crickets and the birds had gone to sleep. There were goosebumps on Harry's arms - Louis'd put his jersey on an hour ago when the cold had started to seep in.

 _After the insects have made their claim_.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Harry breathed hopefully.

Louis simply nodded, and Harry smiled, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. Another thing that they hadn't managed to talk about in ten hours (holy shit they'd been talking for ten hours) was their sexualities. Louis had no idea if Harry was attracted to men at all. Harry didn't know either, though both had their hunches and hopes. They lay there under the first stars, and the tree, and just simply breathed, watching eachother with such intensity that it should have been uncomfortable.

"I should go." Louis murmured, eyes flickering back down to Harry's lips again.

Harry nodded ever so slightly, his lips parting as he noticed where Louis was looking. "You should." He said, not very convincingly.

"I should." Louis repeated, tilting his head towards Harry's ever so slightly.

Harry hummed, and did the same, Louis looking back into his eyes, just trying to make sure that Harry knew what was happening and if he was okay with it. Harry's eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly, and he edged closer to Louis' body, about as subtle as an elephant at a pool party.

"Can I kiss you?" Louis rasped, eyes going back and forth from Harry's eyes and lips.

"Please." Harry whimpered, tilting his head up and towards Louis'.

Sighing in relief, Louis closed the tiny gap between them and pressed his lips to Harry's. It was close-mouthed but perfect, warm and slightly rough from Louis' bitten lips and Harry's chapped ones. Louis moved closer, pressing against Harry's lips with a little more insistence, and Harry let out the tiniest whine, parting his lips ever so slightly. Louis was on fire, his whole body heating up from where it was now pressed against Harry's. Louis lifted a hand up and tangled it in Harry's loose hair, tugging ever so slightly and revelling in the shudder that Harry responded with.

Harry was much more responsive than Louis had imagined (yes, he had imagined, even in the short time they'd known eachother), and it made Louis so so giddy. Louis separated their lips and nosed along Harry's jawline, pressing tiny wet kisses there, giggling at the way Harry squirmed and let out these high-pitched huffs. Louis pulled away, looking at Harry, whose eyes were slightly glazed, just from a simple kiss.

"Can we do that again?" Harry asked, his voice so quiet Louis had to strain to hear it.

Louis simply nodded, but sat up, pulling Harry with him. "Tomorrow. Can you wait till then?" He teased, his insides bursting with happiness.

Harry pouted, and Louis mirrored him, before they both stood, beginning the walk to the front doors, their hands somehow intertwined. They giggled about nothing, both blushing as they realised they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. As they reached the front door, they paused, Harry looking down at Louis with bright, bright green eyes.

"Promise you'll come tomorrow." Harry asked.

"Of course." Louis promised, holding up his pinky finger.

They pinky-promised, and giggled at the childish act. "Give me something to remember you by?" Harry pleaded.

Louis mocked looking offended. "Are you saying you won't remember me? After everything we've been through? I'm appalled, Harold." He huffed.

Harry simply rolled his eyes,  already used to being rarked up. "Maybe I just want you to kiss me again." He murmured, leaning down slightly and lifting his hands from where they'd been on Louis' waist to his jaw.

"Alright." Louis whispered, all joking sliding away as he pulled himself up onto his tippie-toes (damn his height) and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, before dropping back down.

Harry whined, chasing Louis' lips and leaning down, pressing his  to his again. Louis giggled, and it became one of those kisses where you're both laughing, but you haven't stopped kissing either, and you're just laughing against eachothers mouths.

"So needy." Louis commented, and Harry huffed, re-capturing his mouth and running his tongue along Louis' bottom lip.

Louis squeaked in surprise, his insides turning to jello as he responded with his own neediness, opening his mouth and nibbling Harry's own bottom lip, to which Harry barely contained a groan of want. Louis was the first to pull away, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at Harry.

"I have to go." He murmured.

"If you have to..." Harry sighed, smiling all the same.

Louis nodded, and took a step back. Harry was still holding his hand, and he was grinning now. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haz." He said.

Harry nodded, and finally dropped his hand out of Louis' grasp. He stayed standing in the front door as Louis walked backwards to his car, both grinning at eachother. When Louis finally drove away, knowing he'd be late, he was grinning to himself, warm all over.

Harry murmurs a simple line to the song he was singing ealier;

_I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter is "The Beach" by The Neighbourhood!! :)

**Harry** sighed awake, his breath billowing out in a cloud of warm air that was visible in the cold morning temperature. His face was smushed into his pillow and his arms were pulled up underneath the pillow, above his head. He shivered as the cold caught up to his body, and he quickly pulled the blankets up and covered his bare shoulders with them, narrowing his eyes to read the clock on the other side of the caravan. 6:30. He huffed and screwed his eyes shut, burrowing his face into the pillow and groaning. His body was on an internal clock - he always woke up around this time, no matter that it was Sunday and the gardens weren't open on Sundays unless there was a special event.

Sundays were Harry's rest days - the days where he could potter around the garden, or sleep in, or go into town and much about. Sometimes Zayn came over, sometimes Harry went to see Zayn. He had no plans for today though, and simply kept laying in the position he was in, waiting to see if his body would let him go to sleep.

Nope.

With a frustrated groan, he rolled back over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, which was supposed to be white, but had turned yellowish with age. He really needed to get a new home. Harry laid there for a little while longer, closing his eyes again and just breathing. Then his mind drifted to the night before, and he smiled, reaching a hand up from under the covers and pressing the pads of his fingertips to his lips.

Him and Louis had kissed.

Harry giggled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his mouth pulling up into a grin. He felt giddy, like he was in high school again and had just asked his first crush out and they'd said yes. Gosh, Louis made him so so happy. They'd really only known of each others existence for two days, but he genuinely felt _something_ for Louis.

Giggling to himself again, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, pit-patting over to the sink and washing his face with cold water, before grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on. He opened the caravan door and hooked it back, walking out into the clearing his caravan was in. He figured he could work on some of the shelters today, and then have a shower and go into town for supplies.

Harry truly loved the way he loved out here, with the nature and his plants, living a simple life. He had quite a bit of money put away from events and the things he sold at his garden - he'd started selling some of the plants too, pups and other various plant babies as they grew. He had solar panels on top of his caravan that gave him hot water and ran his stove and fridge, and he lived off the land as much as he could, only running into town for things he needed for the garden and milk and bread and the likes. He even had a small chicken pen here for eggs, and he didn't eat meat, so he saved quite a bit on that. 

Humming to himself, Harry made his way to one end of the clearing and checked on the mentioned chickens, three of them. "Good morning, Evie. Hoppy. Feathers." He greeted the hens, smiling down at them as they clucked and scratched at the dirt, pecking at bugs. Harry'd have to remember to get some chicken pellets when he went into town.

Harry looked around, singing now, as he noticed the sun peaking over the horizon. The birds in the trees surrounding his clearing where chirping away, singing their morning songs. Harry smiles peacefully, singing softly as he watched the sun come up, leaning on a post that had recently been dug into the ground. He was making a wood shed for the winter months, as he had no way of warmth. The concrete floor had already been laid and recently dried. Of course, he couldn't have a fire in the caravan, but he was hoping to have something else by then - something with a fireplace, at least.

  _If I told you that I loved you, tell me, what would you say?_

Harry tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the sun began to wash over his skin, peaking over the trees surrounding the clearing. A still chilly breeze brushed past him, raising goosebumps on his bare arms. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling the peace and calm of the new day flooding him. He could see the sun through his eyelids - the bright golden hue and the pink of his eyelids, veins twisting their way through his tan skin. 

The breeze picked up the loose curls that had escaped the pony tail he'd put his hair in before he went to sleep, dancing around his face and tickling his temples with them. He stayed still for awhile, before opening his eyes and setting off across the clearing to check on the herbs, berries, vegetables and fruit that were growing all over at least a quarter of the clearing. 

_If I told you that I hated you, would you go away?_

There were all sorts of foods in the small orchid Harry was growing; orange, lemon, fejoa, pear, apple, guava and mandarin trees, the passionfruit and kiwifruit vines had just started to fruit, and then there were four boxes for herbs and veggies and the like. Harry was growing basil, coriander, mint, lemon balm, rosemary, parsley and thyme in one box, tomatoes, silverbeet, rhubarb, lettuce, broccoli, sweet peas, pumpkin, cherry tomatoes and cauliflower in another. In the last two boxes, one was completely over run with blackberries and raspberries, and then the last one was full of strawberries and blueberries. 

 _Now I need your help with everything that I do, I don't want to lie, I've been relying on you_.

Harry smiled as he walked through the food, plucking a couple of blackberries and raspberries, holding them in one hand and feeding them to himself one by one, savoring the sometimes bitter but otherwise sweet taste. He licked his now stained fingers clean, and moved onto the pile of wood back by the not-yet-a-wood-shed. 

He spent the next two hours working on the wood shed, chopping, measuring and hammering. Every now and then he would pause and write something down on a piece of paper that he remembered he needed from town, and got a drink of water, thirsty in the getting-hotter day. By the time two hours was up, he'd made the walls of the shed, and was laying down the beams for the roof, remembering he needed the corrugated iron from the front door of the garden. He sighed and pushed the beams back onto the ground, resolving to do them when he had time. He was still singing along to the same song as he jumped down, walking towards the outside shower, already pulling his shirt off. 

 _Fallin' again, I need a pick-me-up. I've been callin' you "friend," I might need to give it up_.

As he pulled off his trousers and pants and stepped under the running water (warm, it heated up pretty quickly), Harry sighed in relief at the feel of all the dirt and grime he'd accumulated since he woke up washed right off. He undid his pony tail and hung it on a nail that was in the caravan wall. The shower was situated behind the caravan, and had no walls or roof, as no one was ever out here but Harry. No one else knew where the caravan was except for Zayn anyways. The shelves for the soap and hair stuff were attached to the caravan, and there was a simply plastic floor that collected the water that was left there to evaporate or be tipped out somewhere away from the clearing. 

Harry had no power out here, simply candles and his garden. He was happy with a roof over his head, and the shower was simply a hose that was attached to a nearby river, that went into a filter/tiny water tower next to the caravan that was powered by solar panels and was hooked to his sink and shower. Another solar panel warmed the water. 

 _I'm sick and I'm tired too, I can admit, I am not fireproof_.

Dragging his hands over his body and spreading the soap, conditioner already in his hair, Harry hurried his shower like he always did, lest he wanted to end the shower cold. He rinsed the conditioner and soap, and then stepped out, walking naked to the door of his caravan and grabbing a towel, drying himself and stepping into a pair of fresh pants. He walked into the caravan and grabbed a shirt and jacket, then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and some socks and boots. He hunted around for his wallet and the keys to his ute, then remembered to grab a bottle of water and some fruit and his list as he headed out of the clearing and towards the front door to the garden, a twenty minute walk. 

 _I feel it burning me, I feel it burning you, I hope I don't murder me, I hope I don't burden you, if I do, I do_.

He whistled and sung as he walked, swinging his arms and smiling at all the trees and other plants, sometimes coming across a friendly bird or other tiny forest animal. His boots crunched on the dead and freshly fallen leaves, stones among them as he navigated the well-worn paths that he had long since memorized. Sunlight left speckles of gold along the forest floor, lighting up the shadows the trees had been casting.

 _If I meet you in the middle maybe we could agree, you make me feel little how you're looking at me_.

As he walked, Harry thought about Louis again, and the day spent with his yesterday. At the simply memory, Harry was beaming as he sung. He turned down a fork in the path, swaying as he walked, feeling the nature in his veins - he really, really did love his gardens. He wondered if Louis would come back tomorrow - surely he wouldn't come three days in a row, right? Harry hoped he did, anyways. He already missed him, which was ridiculous. 

He remembered Louis talking about his favourite places to be - his mums, over at Liam's spending the night with him and Niall on one of their many 'guys nights'. His bed, and Harry's gardens. Louis'd talked about the colours here, he especially loved the warm reds and yellow-greens of the Tricolour Beech Tree's leaves, among many of the greens and browns that decorated the gardens. 

("Like that one! That tree, over there, with the red and greeny leaves." "That's a Tricolour Beech Tree." "That's lovely, Harold. I knew that." "No you didn't!" "No, I did not, but I do love that tree and it's colours. Can we sit closer to it?" "Of course. How come you love it so much?" "Well, it's colours love each other, so in turn I love it.") Harry'd tried to figure out what Louis'd meant by that, but. They'd kind of already moved onto another topic. 

 _And you can throw me shade, all it does is just cool me off, first it just threw me off, now I'm just moving on_.

A flower dropped from a blossom tree and slid over Harry's nose before dropping onto the forest floor, startling him and making him giggle at himself, before he picked up the pace as he saw the front door. He walked up to it and unlocked it, opening it and closing it before re-locking it and walking out into the carpark. He skipped over to the tiny garage close to the fence of the garden, unlocking it and opening the door. He pulled the big car-door open and hoped in his ute, starting it up and driving out, before putting the ute in neutral and pulling the handbrake on, hopping back out and shutting up the garage. 

Once he was on the road, he was lost in his thoughts for the fifteen minute drive, although he was still singing along to the song. 

He remembered from the day before when Louis had asked before plucking a tiny daisy out of the ground. He'd asked to pick a  _daisy,_ and the thought struck Harry how much he like Louis. ("Me sisters called Daisy. One of em, anyways." "Oh, really? I love that name!! It's a flower. I love flowers." "I know you do, Harry. Here, have one." "O-oh. Thank you.") Louis'd tucked the daisy behind Harry's ear, brushing his hair out of the way a bit and grazing his pinky down Harry's cheek, a soft smile on his face. 

 _Swim with me, I think I could see the beach_.

Harry drove into town, finding the food store he usually shopped at, and hopped out of the ute, tucking his wallet and keys into his jean pockets. He walked into the store, still humming under his breath and he walked among the other people at the store. He already felt uncomfortable and itchy in his skin, not used to being around this many people. Although he did it nearly at least once a week, he still disliked it greatly. 

He grabbed a basket from the front and wandered through the aisles, picking up cheese, a new loaf of bread, some milk, and various other things he needed like muesli bars and bananas - he still hadn't managed to grow a banana tree, and he wasn't sure if ever would. He'd keep trying though. As he was scanning the juice aisle, he felt someone knock into him from behind. He jolted forwards, the breath being knocked out of him as he dropped his basket - thankfully nothing falling out - and he spun around, skin prickling and a hot flush of nervousness already taking over him. 

But thankfully, it wasn't anyone who would yell at him or make a scene or want any confrontation apart from an apology. It was. Well, it was a brunette man with flushed cheeks and an apologetic face, his eyes bright blue (not as blue as Louis'), and he didn't look angry. 

"Oh my gosh, mate, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goin and me mate Liam was distractin me, I'm so sorry." The Irish accent is what tipped Harry off as he recognized Louis' descriptions of his 'brunette Irish, ruddy-cheeked guy who's literally always with me mate Liam.' 

Harry blinked, still calming his heartbeat, and he gave a nod. "It's fine, mate. I'm Harry. And you're Niall right?" He asked, wondering if Louis had mentioned Harry to his friends.

"No shit. You're  _the_ Harry, aren't ye?" Niall cackled. "Liam! C'mere, it's Harry!" 

Harry blinked in surprise. Okay, maybe he had mentioned him. Liam was already walking over from the tea side of the aisle, three boxes of tea in his hands, a smile on his unshaven face.

"Hi. I'm Liam." He introduced himself, holding a hand out. 

Harry shook his hand, picking up his basket and smiling. "Harry." He said, running a hand nervously through his hair. 

Liam laughed and nodded, Niall crinkling his eyes and laughing too. "Oh, we know, mate." Liam said, looking around. "Louis' here somewhere." He added, looking back at Harry, probably trying to gauge his reaction. 

Harry went a little red, blush covering his cheeks as he glanced down, twisting his fingers together as he held the handle of his basket. "So, how did you guys know me?" He asked, wondering if they knew him through Louis or through the garden. 

"Well, we knew about your garden at first and then Louis started talking about you non-stop once he got to the bar after that first day. Didn't see him that day or yesterday at all, figured he fell in love with the garden." Niall winked, and Harry went bright red again, shuffling his feet. 

Louis chose this moment to walk down the aisle, and upon seeing his two best friends and Harry, he went pale, before picking up the pace and coming to stand beside Liam. "Hey, Harry. Liam. Niall. What...What're you all talking about?" He asked nervously. 

Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight of him, and he waved hello, blushing as he saw Niall and Liam watching him with amused smiles. "Hi, Lou." He murmured, grinning. 

"Oh my gosh he really is as cute as you said, Louis." Niall commented. 

"Niall!" Louis hissed, throwing his friend a look of wild-eyed venom.

Niall cracked up laughing, and Liam chuckled along with him. "Well, we've got to be goin. Lou, we'll pay for these, you can run along and spend the day with your boy with, and I quote, 'the best voice I've ever heard, honestly, Niall, it gives me shivers all over me body.'" Niall snickered, already taking a step back to avoid the swipe Louis sent at him. 

"See you around Harry!" Liam said, following Niall as they walked towards the check-outs.

Louis stood there in front of Harry, glowering after his friends. Harry giggled, poking Louis in the shoulder to get him attention. "Do you wanna come back to the garden with me?" He asked.

Louis spun around and looked at Harry, wide-eyed in surprise. "I thought it was closed for today?" He asked. (He'd only realised this when he woke up this morning, his heart heavy with the knowledge that he'd promised to come back, only he wasn't sure what to do now because the gardens were closed. Looks like fate worked a way around it.)

Harry shrugged. "I can make an exception." He said, smiling down at Louis as he looked up at him, tense features slowly morphing into a soft smile. 

"Yeah, okay." Louis murmurs, reaching out and taking Harry's hand, glancing up at him to see if it's alright. 

Harry smiles fondly (you know that smile, the real super fond one he only has for Louis), and squeezes Louis' hand, leading him to the checkout to pay for his items. Quietly, he sings another line from the same song, enjoying Louis not looking at him and turning red, clearly remembering what Niall had said. 

 _I know what's underneath, I need you here with me_.

"So my voice gives you shivers?" Harry whispers, giggling a little at Louis' playful glare as the man at the checkout scans their items. 

"Shut up. I can't help it." Louis mutters, though Harry can see a smile playing at the edges of his lips. 

 _But we're out in the open, swim with me_.

Louis blushes even more, and squeezes Harry's hand roughly. The man at the checkout is smiling at the two of them, but neither of them really notice, too wrapped up in each other. Harry's rubbing his thumb over the top of Louis' hand, singing under his breath softly, his heart nearly bursting with emotions. People around them probably think they're a couple, and Harry honestly doesn't mind at all. 

 _I think I could see the beach, just don't look underneath us, I need you here with me but we're out in the open_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! But here is another chapter :) The song in this chapter is "Home" by One Direction :) Well some of it, anyways.

**Louis** is laughing and laughing by the time Harry and him reach the garden, pulling into the garage in the car park. They leave the garage and go into the garden, the time now around four in the afternoon. Harry locks the garden gates behind him, smiling down at Louis who is crinkling his eyes back up at him. The two aren't talking, simply walking along the paths and Louis is letting Harry lead him through his beloved garden.

When they veer off the usual paths and down a path that says "no public access", Louis gets curious but doesn't question Harry, simply listening to his humming and glancing down at his swaying hand, wondering if he'd pull away if he reached out to hold it while they walked. They hadn't been...Were they friends? Who knows. They hadn't been friends for long - hadn't _known_ each other for long, but Louis felt like he could trust Harry with his life. And he didn't feel the least bit sorry about it.

As they were walking, Harry glanced down at Louis and smiled, his curls blowing in his face. He reached out his hand, his pinkie finger brushing along the back of Louis' hand, sending lightning bolts up Louis' arm, making him shiver in a pleasant way.

_Make a little conversation, so long I've been waiting_

Harry's eye lashes fluttered, and he grinned, the song he was humming low in his throat sending shockwaves down Louis' spine and warming the back of his neck. "I affect you so much, don't I." Harry asked, though it was more of a statement.

Louis flushed, ducking his head and letting the smile take over his face, watching the dirt of the path as they walked, not surprised at all when Harry reached out again, entwining their fingers and swaying their hands between then as they continued on. The walk was filled with Harry's quiet singing, birds chirps, the soft trickling of a stream somewhere and the feeling of Harry's voice all over Louis' shoulders and neck.

_To let go of myself and feel alive, so many night I thought it over_

Eventually, Louis could see a clearing through the trees ahead. Finally, he asked, "Where are we going, Harold? You've not just earned me trust so you could take me out to the middle of no where and murder me, right?" Entirely joking, of course.

Harry looked down at him in alarm, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "Of course not! I swear - " He broke off as Louis started giggling, eyes crinkling at the corners and lips pulling into a wide grin.

"I was kidding, Harry. C'mon. I wouldn't think that." He said, poking Harry cheek and then, as they paused at the edge of the clearing, he smoothed his hand across Harry's forehead, the frown lines slowly disappearing.

"Oh." Harry murmured, a shy smile returning to his face, ducking his head and glancing at their still joined hands.

_Told myself I kind of liked her, but there was something missing in her eyes._

"Hey, c'mon." Louis pressed the palm of his hand to Harry's cheek, guiding his face up so he was looking down at him. He softly brushed his thumb over Harry's bottom lip, eyes following the motion, before his eyes flickered up to meet Harry's. Harry smiled a little again, the actions now staying on his face, the hint of his dimples appearing. "There we go. Now. Where are we?" Louis asked, looking around for the first time and sucking in a surprised breath.

"Wow." He gasped, taking a step forwards, tugging Harry with him.

Harry followed willingly, his smile growing as he watched Louis, simply taking in his reaction to the place and giggling slightly. Louis was staring open-mouthed around the place, eyes taking in every inch of the clearing that Harry lived in.

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark, with an empty heart_

"This is where I live. Only Zayn knows where it is." Harry murmured.

Louis spun around, looking up at him and grinning. "This is amazing, do you even have power? And looks at all the fruit!! There's vegetables too!" His voice was higher than usual, and filled withy excitement and wonder.

"I have a few solar panels." Harry said, letting Louis tug him over to the berries.

"You have blueberries." Louis whispered, eyes shining as he looked up at Harry, lips parted in wonder.

Harry grinned, nodding. "I do. Very observant."

"Oh, shush. Can I...Have some?" Louis asked, looking back at the blueberry plant and then back up at Harry.

Harry tugged on Louis' hand, pulling him down into a sitting position on the grass next to him. "Of course. Help yourself." He offered, reaching out and grabbing some for himself.

Louis did just that, breathing a _'thank you'_   and picking a few, popping them in between his lips and savouring them, humming with satisfaction at the sweet taste. "I love blueberries." He said, the dark blue colour staining the crease in his bottom lip.

Harry giggled, picking a few more and eating them slowly, watching Louis watch him. The clouds were rolling through the bright blue sky above them, the sun beating down at a comfortable heat. Louis did his crinkly eyed smile, and reached out, pushing Harry's hair behind his left ear, his eyes incredibly soft.

"I'm so happy I came to your garden."

"Me too."

In the next moment, their blueberry stained lips were brushing, their breaths mingling and their noses bumping as they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their lips together and biting, tugging. Though the moment was soft and sweet, it was full of heat and intent. They were reaching out and grabbing at each other, wrapping their arms around each others waists and tugging each other closer, closer. One of Louis' hands was tangled in Harry's hair, and Harry's hands were hot where they were pressed on Louis' lower and upper back.

_But you say you feel the same, could we ever be enough? Baby we could be enough._

Louis's back was arched as he bent into Harry's body, which was curving over him. They seemed to fit like a puzzle, as cliché as that is. Harry was the first to lick into Louis' mouth, his whole body burning as Louis keened and responded with vigour and pressed himself even tighter into Harry's body, nibbling on his bottom lip and then letting his tongue dip into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned, his fingers tightening on Louis' back, making Louis shudder.

"You taste like blueberries." Louis murmured, nudging at Harry's nose and pressing their foreheads together, opening his eyes to find Harry already staring at him with soft eyes.

"So do you."

"I have synesthesia."

Harry frowned, pulling back slightly. "What's that?" He asked.

Louis huffed a laugh. "I didn't mean to say it like that. Suddenly, I mean. Shit." He took a breath, blinking slowly. "It's nothing bad, I just figured I'd tell you."

Harry sat back, extracting himself from Louis but keeping a hold of one of his hands, a serious look on his face but his eyes still soft and curious.

_And it's alright, calling out for somebody to hold tonight,_

Louis sighed and tilted his head back, Harry's eyes flickering to his open neck and jaw line, his train of thought stuttering for a second as his eyes trailed up to Louis' swollen lips. When Louis looked back down and met Harry's gaze with sharp, thinking blue eyes, he began talking.

"There's a bunch of different types of it, but for me it's colours and...Voices. Colours have personalities, like green and brown. They love each other so much. And I feel voices on my body. Like, yours is all over my shoulders and the back of my shoulders when your voice is real deep, and then when you're just talking it's around my neck but in such a good way...And your singing voice is." Louis huffed a laugh. "When you sing, it's honestly the best I've ever felt. It's all over the back of my head and sometimes my whole head and it's just so so good."

Harry was watching him with wonder in his eyes. "That's...I've never heard of that before. That's so cool." He murmured, reaching up and brushing his thumb along the line of Louis' cheek bone. Louis did his crinkly eyed smile at him.

_When you're lost, I'll find the way, I'll be your light, you'll never feel like you're alone_

"You don't think it's weird at all?" He asked.

"No, of course not. I find every single piece of you endearing and so lovely."

"Oh." Louis breathed, leaning into Harry's hand which was now cupping his face.

 Harry hummed in reply, his eyes flicking back and forth from Louis' eyes to his lips. Louis quirked a small smile, wetting his lower lip with a little dab of his tongue. "So that's why I affect you so much." Harry murmured, leaning in closer and blinking slowly, smiling so softly it was making Louis' heart race.

Or maybe that was just because of how Harry was touching him. "Kiss me, you fool." Louis muttered, and Harry did just that.

"I really like you." Harry murmured into their kiss.

"I really like you too."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Louis sucked in a surprised breath and pulled back, lips shiny and eyes brighter than they'd ever been, glowing like a thousand stars. Harry smiled, tilting his head to one side. Louis gave a tiny nod, and then grinned. Harry giggled, and dove back in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Louis dodged his lips at the last moment, laughing at Harry's pout. "You've got to take me on a proper date, though, alright? And then we can make it proper official." He said.

"Oooo, terms and conditions." Harry chuckled, dipping down to press kisses into Louis' neck. 

"But I will, I'll be your boyfriend - hey! Harold!" Louis squawked at the feeling of Harry nipping at his skin.

"Okay, thank you."

"This is so unorthodox."

"I know, but I love it."

"You love me."

"Probably."

And if their friends came and found them curled into each other under a blanket pointing at the stars that glittered in the sky, well. It came as no surprise.

_I'll make this feel like home._

_______________________________________________________________________

 

_End!!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was super short but it was meant to be!!! I hope you like it, and it is now finished yay!! I can re-focus on the original fic I was writing on here. :) Love you all, and my tumblr is moonlightplants if ya wanted to check it out. See you at the next fic!!! :) Have a wonderful, wonderful day.


End file.
